Mamma Knows Best
by PuckleberryGeek
Summary: Mr.Schue decides for one one glee club rehearsal, the parents can come along. He wants them to write an original song about they're parents. Includes the song "Mama Knows Best" By Jessie J. OOC Rachel. Meant to be a one-shot; But I'm not possible of them.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N; Hey Guys! Just a little one shot based around one of my new favourite songs 'Mamma __Knows Best' by Jessie J__! And I know, I know I should be carrying on with my other stories, it's just I need to find an inspiration.. However corny that sounds ;) Anyway, on with the story! PuckleberryGeek :') xx _

_PS; By the way, in this story, I'm going to pretend that this was an original song written about her Finn-shaped problem. Everything will be explained in the story! And Rachel was given a complete makeover by Santana, Quinn and Britney, who have since become besties :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was just a normal Monday in Glee club. You had Mike and Tina in one corner, whispering sweet little nothings into each others ear before all of a sudden making-out like there's no tomorrow, only ever coming up for air, which normally didn't last long.. Then you had Kurt and Mercedes having mini disagreements with eachother about the things they were talking about; Whether it be about fashion or fishing, something each person didn't have a clue about, but could <em>still<em> have a differ of opinion over. Normally Blaine would be sitting next to Kurt, laughing at their choices of words as they tried to insult eachother, but he was really ill with the flu and it didn't look like he was going to be here the next couple of days either.

Santana, Britney, Quinn with Matt, Sam and Rory were sitting together, each sitting paired with their respected others, hysterically laughing with Artie while he was goofing around, wetting themselves at each awful dance move he came up with while listening to his iPod. Sam was literally_ crying_ and Santana was rolling around on the floor while Quinn had her hands over her eyes, separating her fingers once in a while to see what he was doing next. And as she had just got over her last laughing fit, she was only to be sent into a new one when she peeked through her slim fingers again. Rory was just grinning like an idiot while he lazily had his arm thrown around her chair, not really paying attention to Artie, but rather at Quinn, who he thought looked beautiful when she was happy and laughing. Britney, while giggling like an innocent schoolgirl, got up from beside Sam and started dancing equally as badly beside Artie; making the others die.

You would of never of thought it, but Quinn and Rory strangely had found an amazing relationship with one another when Rory had tripped off the stage in rehearsals and somehow broken his leg in three different places. Quinn had only visited him in hospital once every few days like the rest of the glee club did because they couldn't find the time to come everyday, but soon enough Quinn came everyday, each day finding out something interesting to go and tell him about and after a week of visiting him, they bother realised they had _so much_ in common; From their sense of humour, to their annoying habits. After that they officially came out as boyfriend and girlfriend to the club.

And then Sam and Britney had gotten together after a recent glee project. Sam adored Britney; How innocent and girly she was, yet how fierce and protective she could be over the people she loved and cared for, and Britney loved Sam because of how understanding he was. He didn't patronize her when she didn't get something straight away and he had never once called her dumb, like some of the people who hadn't bothered to get to know her first thought of her.

Santana and Matt have been together since sophomore of highschool. Sure, Santana was still a _huge_ flirt, but Matt didn't mind because he loved her so much he was just willing to accept that as part of her. He loved her because of how protective she was of The New Directions and how she didn't care what anyone thought of her, especially on how they felt on her being in the club.

Once, Will from the hockey team budged past her and called her a loser for being in glee club. So then she made a plan of revenge. She and Rach, who was brilliant at impressions, even better than Sam, hijacked the sound system and made an announcement to the whole school. Rachel pretended she was his mother and said "William Davidson, please come to the courtyard. I washed your lucky X-Men underwear, but didn't have time to dry them, so they are hanging from the top of the gate pole. Good luck in asking Suzy Pepper out, honey! Mommy loves you very much!". Then they hung a pair that they borrowed from Matts' 6 year old brother on top of the gate, so everyone could see.. He never made fun of the club again.

So as you could see, she is very scheming when it came to revenge.

Santana loved Matt, because whatever bad mood she seemed to be in, he could always calm her down and make her happy. Most of the time just with a simple kiss on the forehead with some soothing words, other times it included the two of them in a janitor's closet. She loved how he got her; the _real_ her. Unlike most people at the school who just thought she was a slut, but never called her up on it because they were so terrified of what she would do to them. So you could say that 99% of the people in the room at the time were very much in love.

Puck wasn't doing anything. Okay, that's a lie; He was actually constantly checking the main clock in the room, wondering how much longer his best friend/future wife and mother of his children would be. Okay, she didn't know about the second one, but he was pretty sure he was her most awesome all time, badass partner-in-crime.

However pussy-whipped he sounded then, it wasn't his fault, because she totally was all of those things. They had been best friends all their lives. They were always getting into trouble together. Like once, when they were 8 and they _accidentally_ scratched Mrs. Goldenburgs' car and they blamed it on Finn. Okay, he puts up his hands up on that one and admits it was his idea to blame it on Finn.. Like it was also his idea to scratch the car and say it was Finn, but Rach didn't have to know that.. What? It wasn't his fault that Finn got selfish and started to try and take Rach away! _try _being the main word, because he can't even do that right.. It's no secret that they don't like one another, but they put on a show in front of Rach, just to keep her happy.. _And _so she doesn't rip their balls off and wear them for earrings, like she threatened to do once when Finn was being an asshole and Puck was doing _absolutely_ _nothing_ wrong..

But it's not like he didn't have a right to be protective over her. They were eachother's first kiss at the age of 7 .. And then they were eachother's _first_ when they were 14. Whenever she's having a bad day, he's the one she comes crying to; Not Finn _freaking _Hudson. Whenever he's feeling angry or whatever because Finn rubbing his relationship with her in his face, he goes to her to bitch and whine about it; only not giving away he's talking about her and instead of saying Finn. She gives him a while before she's sure he's got it all out; And then tells him to man up. Simple, but it seems to work everytime. She would never say it, but she thinks it works because it's _her _saying it. Anyone else and he'd probably kick their ass, even though he would never confess his true feelings to anyone else anyway. But they had a strange relationship.. Let's just say, whenever one's sitting on a police station bench, they can always rely on looking to the side and seeing the other one sitting there next to him/her with an equally bored look on their face and be able to admit they fucked up and it would never happen again .. Getting caught, they mean. They'd always be badass rebels, no matter how many times Finn tried to stop them.

_3 minutes of constant clock watching and cringe-worthy dance moves later.._

Rachel entered, in all her black leather glory, drawing all the attention to her as she normally did when she graced people with her presence when she entered a room. Trailing behind her, a _very _sorry-looking Finn Hudson.

"Rach.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did! I know what I did was wrong, but that does not give you the right to turn around and break her no-" Finn didn't even get to finish that sentence before Rach turned on her heel and punched him as hard as she possibly could, taking pleasure in hearing the _crack _and then that _thump!_ that meant that she had broken his nose before he had fell to the floor, crying in pain. She suddenly then kicked him hard in the stomach to make him role over onto his back, then kneeled down and leaned towards him, grabbing his hair to make him look up at her.

"Yes, Finn. That gives me _every _right to break her nose, and you should be thankful that's all I did." She whispered, terrifying everyone in the room, well all except Santana and Puck, who both seemed amused at how calm she sounded. Well, more of the fact that it happened to be her who just punched Finn so hard he's crying like a little girl for Puck, who sat there with a huge grin spreading across his face like wildfire and leant into his chair and put his hands over his face to stop the laughter from coming out and probably ending up on the floor with Finn from the mood Rach seemed to be in.

Rachel let go of his hair, letting his head fall to the floor and smirking when he let out a grunt of pain at the contact his head made with the floor. Then she got up and locked eyes with Puck. She chuckled to herself when she saw the amused look on his face and when he patted it, she sat down in the spare seat next to Puck, just as Mr. Schue arrived with a huge red hickey on his neck. It was obvious where he had just been, what shocked them was that they thought Miss. Pillsbury was a prude.. Obviously not.

"_What _is going on here!.." He shouted, his first pleasantly dazed look being replaced by a shocked one as he saw Finn rolling around in pain on the floor. As he helped him up and sat him down, then handed him a bucket as he looked like he was going to be sick, he saw his left eyed was beginning to swell up, his nose was out of place(_clearly _broken..) and bleeding heavily, and he kept spiting out blood into the bucket as well as having a split lip. When he saw what they were all looking at, wide-eyed, he quickly covered up his neck by pulling up his vest. One of his _many _vests he seems to own.

"Would any of you like to _explain_?.." After the heat in his cheeks had cooled down. When no one answered he asked again; "Come on guys, who did _this_?.."

Yet again he was met with silence, so he scanned the room, looking for a guilty conscious, avoiding people who he was sure couldn't hurt a fly, even if they tried; meaning Kurt, Artie, Rory, Quinn, Tina, and Britney..

Santana was inspecting her nails looking rather bored. _"Definatly not her.. Even though I could see her doing this.. I bet she could even kill him and hide the body.."_

Matt and Sam was looking at Finn, horrified at how beat up he was looking. They also looked pretty shocked. _"Okay; Not them.."_

Mercedes sat there quiet, looking straight at Mr. Schue, not knowing what was going on_. "Not her, looks too confused.. Though she's also capable, I'm sure."  
><em>

Mike was too wrapped up in Tina and probably had no idea what was happening. _"I don't think it was him.. Oh, they have got to stop doing this! Damn teen hormones!.."_

And then he finally turned to Puck and Rachel, who both had an evil glint in their eyes.. It was kind of creepy to be honest._"I'm pretty sure Finn and Rachel are dating, so obviously that just leaves Puck.."_

"Okay Puck, you know the drill. To the principles office, I'll be there in a minute.." Mr. Schue said tiredly, going deep into thought trying to think of what to say without lying so Puck won't get suspended because this would be his third fight in three weeks.

"HOW ARE YOU SO SURE IT'S ME/HIM?.." Puck and Rachel both shouted at the same time angrily, making everyone jump, even Santana who normally had nerves of steel, and bringing Mr. Schue out of his bubble and back to the real world.

".. It isn't you? Mr. Schue asked, shocked. He was so sure..

"No it wasn't him; that would be be." Rachel said in a mix of confidence and bored-ness, the anger gone from her face like it was nothing, checking her nails. Mr. Schue looked at her in bewilderment.

"_Rachel?_.. Why would you do this?"

"Because.. If that asshole thinks he can get away with even _thinking_ about cheating on me, he gets his ass beat. When I catch him cheating on me with some skanky, nasty-ass, walking STD Cheeri-Hoe-" She pauses, then turns to look at her three best friends, who are also part of the Cheerio's; "No offence, guys" "None taken, Ray" They all say at the same time, smirking at the verbal attack she's launching at Finn.

"- As I was saying, when I catch him cheating on me, with someone who's a fucking ugly, fat ass ogre, I might add; His ass get's beat in private, but not before I make sure the unattractive _thing _who I'm sure is an extra out of 'Star Wars; Battle Of The Ugly Bitches' is dealt with first.." She said, smirking evilly.

"Good on you, Ray!" Santana cheers from the back, laughing. Soon enough everyone else is, except Puck, who's looking at Rachel in amazement. _"Oh my God I love this crazy badass!.. Wait, did I just say the L word?.." _He thought to himself, shocked.

"Oh and by the way Finn, I hope you know we're now over. I know your pea-sized brain along with that beating you recieved may not be able to take all of that information in at once, but please do try to keep up.. See you in the principles' office, Mr. Schue" She said after a final thought turned and said "You know the drill.." Added a wink and then left, leaving everyone staring after her, each person with a different thought..

_"Oh my Jesus. Such a badass.. I wonder if one day she can teach me the fine art to add to my swag bank.."_

_"__Ughhh; Is this what dying feels like?.." _

_"Ahaaa! Finn is SUCH a freaking loser! .. I think there maybe a slushy for his face tomorrow which I will gladly help do it's purpose.. That's if he can walk tomorrow.."_

_"Hell to the no! Lanky ass white boy DID NOT cheat on my my homegirl! __I'mma take him to the carpet!"_

_".. I just figured it out. I, Noah Eli Puckerman, sex shark of Lima is officially in love with __Rachel Marie Berry."_

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Ooooooooh drama! Love it! You figured out who's thoughts are whose? ; ) I want to know your thoughts on it so far! I could of easily done it as a long one, but I'm just that evil! No, I'm not really evil; I'm lovely really! ;) But anyway, it's not a full blown story as I originally wanted it as a one-shot, as you can see at the top^^ , BUT I want to see what you guys think so far! PLEASE REVIEW! And you might just receive a virtual cookie made with my love! ;) Thanks you guys! PuckleberryGeek xx <em>


	2. Papa Berry

_A.N: Hey Guys! I'm now writing the final chapter for you! :) But just to let you know, there maybe that I'll have to cut this chapter in half and add a new chapter after this one, just for the ending! :D I'm also leaning towards the idea of a sequel! Much love - PuckleberryGeek xx_

* * *

><p>It turns out that Rachel only got suspended for two days. Anyone else would of gotten 2 weeks, but because it was <em>R<em>_achel_; an 'A' grade student who all the teachers (including Coach Sylvester) _loved_ to have in their classrooms for lessons, and Principle Figgins was no exception; therefore she only got 2 days suspension, with a little warning that from Coach Sylvester which consisted of; "If your going to kick his sorry ass, make sure it's out'tta school, okay?...". Although Coach Sylvester gave her that warning, Principle Figgins was forced to give her her final one.

"Will, you can leave now." Mr. Figgins said, to which Mr. Schue gave a nod of the head and then left, back to disband the glee club for first period was now over.

"Rachel, however much I _love _seeing you most days, it's got to stop. You know what I'd enjoy? seeing you come in here because you have something good about your day that you want to share, not for suspensions or detentions-"

Rachel let out a snort. However mature she may be, that rhymed and Figgins was trying to talk serious. Therefore, she had to laugh a little. Even Coach Sylvester let out a little laugh, but when they looked back at Figgins and saw he wasn't amused, (_at all..)_ They both said a small sorry and looked at the floor in unison.

"As I was saying; you are a star student. Your popular with your peers, teachers; including me - and students from younger grades look up to you. This is the reason you _cannot _be suspended again. That, and the fact you have been suspended _4 other times _this semester alone. I hate having to say this to you because I know that your not a bad kid, Mr. Puckerman isn't either, but you both just need to calm it down, okay?"

Rachel looked up with a innocent smile, suddenly thinking of Noah, and replied; "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Oh and speaking of Mr. Puckerman, where is he today? Normally he's sitting right beside you because of the mischief you both have been causing together. Don't tell me he's _actually _been goo- oh, I spoke to soon. Puck, please come in." Mr. Figgins gestured with his hand, then the door opened to reveal a not too badly bruised; but bruised all the same, Puck.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mr. Figgins began to speak; "What happened now Puck?"

"Karofsky was talking shit; so I taught him a lesson.. I came out alright, but you should see him." Puck smirked, leaning into his chair, but not before turning a giving Rachel a smile. Not his normal cocky smirk, but a _genuine _smile. To which he only ever gave to Rachel, never to anyone else.

"Puck, please refrain from swearing-" Puck gave a nod, then Figgins continued; "I've just been talking to Rachel about how you _both _need to stop getting into trouble. However much I don't want to say this, I have to, if not _I _get into trouble; Miss. Berry and Mr. Puckerman, this is your _final _warning."

Puck and Rachel looked at eachother from the corner of each one's eye, but had to look away in fear of bursting into laughter. It's not that they didn't take this seriously, they did, but both of them had never been good with serious things. Just one of the countless things they had in common.

"Oh and Puck; your suspended for two days as well. Take the time to think over how your _not _going to be seeing me for another suspension any time soon."

After parting ways with Puck at the parking lot, promising that they would text eachother with the outcome of telling their parents, she pulled up only after two periods at school to see her Dad's truck parked in the drive. She cursed to herself and sat in her car a little longer before going in.. Giving herself time to come up with an excuse why she had been suspended.. _Again._

Shutting the front door behind her quietly, she tip-toed her way over to the leaving room, where the sound of the TV was coming from. She peaked her head around the corner only to be met with an empty room. Puzzled, she stood there for a minute, until she heard a deep, manly voice whisper into her ear;

"Your home _awfully _early." She turned slowly, only to be met with her Dad's solid, muscular chest. She let out a surprised squeal and hopped backwards.

"Holy shit Dad! You scared the living _crap _out of me!" Rachel panted out, while holding a hand over her chest.

Joey Berry, her dad, was just standing there with that stupid smirk on his face with his _huge _arms crossed over his chest.

"Nice to know, anyway; Why are you here? Not at school where your meant to be .. Learning or whatever." Her Dad said with his half Italian, half American accent.

"Uhh .. Umm, Well I .. I kinda-..." Rachel mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Don't mumble, Ray. I know _exactly _why your here, but I want to hear it from the troublemaker herself." He said, un-crossing his arms and making his way over to the couch. As soon as he sat down, he put his hands behind his head with the smirk still firmly planted on his face and said "I'm all ears."

From standing from her spot in the middle of the middle room she mumbled again.

"Say it louder, can't hear you." He said, to which she mumbled again.

"Still can't hear you Rach. What was that?" He said, leaning forward and putting his hand next to his ear.

"I GOT SUSPENDED! Did you _hear_ that?" Rachel shouted angrily and then looked away with a cringe when her Dad raised his eyebrow, as if to say _"Did-you-really-just-do-that?"_ mixed with _"Your-getting-a-full-blown-lecture-now"_.

"_I _should be the angry one, Ray. I'm not the one who just got suspended for the fourth time, this semester. _You _are the one who got yourself in this situation, not me. I'm just the one who has to set you straight every _single _time. So get rid of the attitude and don't get mad at me, Kiddo."

"I'm sorry, it's just a rough time right now." Rachel whispered, looking to the ground when she felt a tear coming on. "_What the fuck? Why are you crying right now? Get a fucking grip!"_ She thought to herself, frustrated that she'd let the situation get the better of her. Something she promised she would never do after her mom left a couple of years ago. No matter how long it had been and how much she _hated _her for it, it still hurt, but she _would not_ let it effect her.

"Look, Kid. I know it's been hard. You don't think I know that? When she left-" "_Dad.." _"No, this gotta be said. When she left and didn't tell us why.. Hell, she didn't even _bother _leaving a note of _why _she left. And I know that hurt you, even though you were only a kid back then. But anyway, when she left, I didn't know what to do. I mean, I hardly _knew_ how to look after you. Sure, we'd spend time together when your mom was shopping or whatever, but I'd never had to do it on my own. She was always doing those sorta things, while _I .. I _was more like a friend who helped out sometimes. But then she left, and all of a sudden I _had _to know these things. It was like '_BOOM' _there you were. You weren't a little baby who needed cuddling to get you to sleep no more, You were a growing kid. _My _growing kid, a seven year old. Sure, after a little.. okay _a lot__t'a_ help from your grandma, I got there. I realised that _I _was the only one you had left, and that I gotta step up and take care of you. I guess what I'm try'na say is; she's not a part of our lives anymore. She can try to be, but she'll never _fully _be my wife again like I know she'll never _truly _be your mother again. You get me?.." He asked quietly, looking at Rachel because he was looking at the floor or the walls while he was talking, instead of looking at her.

"Yeah, Dad I get you. But do you get _me _when I say; I don't give an honest _shit_ about not having another parent. In my mind, she was a shoe-in before you become my full time parent. I don't care about her, it's just sad to think what an _amazing_ family she missed out on, huh?" Rachel said, smirking at the end.

"You know it, Kid. What would I do without you?" He said, fully smirking back before leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes, while Rachel shrugged, still smirking. "Right, now you can tell _all _about your _lovely_ day at school..".. "Rach?"

When he opened his eyes he saw her halfway from running up the stairs laughing.

"Your _sooo _dead!" He shouted jokingly, as he chased her up the stairs.

"Bring it!" She shouted back as she locked herself in the bathroom.

"I'll be _waiting..._" Joey said simply, still laughing, before he sat down in the hallway, opposite the bathroom door.

"Daddd.. You know I love you, right?"She said innocently.

"Your still in trouble, Midget... But I love you too, Sweetie."


End file.
